A New Development
by OneYearPeanut
Summary: After classes end for the day, what started out as just Hide hanging out at Kaneki's room takes a turn when the blond gets bored. AKA my contributions for Hidekane week! (takes place after Kaneki becomes a ghoul and before he is captured and tortured. cover photo belongs to Ritunekohoneybee whenever it loads right!)


**hehe.. Happy HideKane week! ^^ the themes for day 1 were; Firsts/Big confession/Bookstore date, so imma do **_**kinda **_ **the second one, but I'm probably going to just float away from any reasoning with this. SO get ready for some mind-numbingly bad writing, and, Start!**

"Yay! food, food~!" Hide sang as Kaneki walked with him to a nearby Starbucks after classes ended for the day, surprisingly, by Hide's choice. Kaneki sighed as the Blond's over enthusiasm. Kaneki's been stressed out ever since he became a ghoul a while ago. Things have been crazy, what with seeing the whole other world that ghouls live, and trying not to act different to everybody else. He wouldn't want to trouble anybody..

Kaneki tightened the grip on his bookbag. Just the thought of all this chaos made him a little uneasy. Of course, Hide took notice. He frowned slightly. When Kaneki wasn't happy, he wasn't happy. But it was his job to cheer the eyepatched boy up.

"Hey, Kaneki! Wanna race to the shop? Loser has to pay?" Kaneki thought it over for a second. It would be nice not to have to pay again, and he would surely win.

"Uh, sure." Kaneki nodded. Hide grinned.

"Okay then. Ready, set, Go!" And they were off. Kaneki tried not to be too fast. That is to say, _unhumanly fast. _Since their destination was only a block away, there were no lights to stop at, and Kaneki won by a hair.

"Man! You're super fast! And you've barely broken a sweat!" Hide gasped out, pointing at Kaneki, who was still fairly composed.

"Maybe I'm just in better shape?" Kaneki laughed. "Let's get some food." They both decided on what to eat, and walked to the counter.

"Could I get a cinnamon roll and an iced tea? And for him, an iced latte." Hide answered, and was tapped on the shoulder by Kaneki, who smiled and handed him the amount needed to pay. Hide looked at him incredulously and laughed.

"Dude, you won! I'll pay. Check out all the change I have, too!" Kaneki looked surprised.

"Are you sure? It's no big deal.." But Hide stopped him with a raised hand.

"A bet's a bet. You won. I'll pay." Hide insisted. Kaneki shrugged and put the money back in his bag.

When they got back to their rooms, Kaneki already finishing his coffee, He thought they were going to go their separate ways, but was surprised when Hide followed him to his room.

"Uh.. Hide? You're gonna go to my dorm?" Kaneki asked.

"Oh, I was going to, but if it would bother you I could go-" But he was cut off by Kaneki

"No, It's fine! Please come in if you want.." And Kaneki trailed off when he realized how rude he must've sounded, but Hide was already ahead of him and at the door. After kaneki unlocked it, Hide made himself at home, and started eating his cinnamon roll. Kaneki sighed, making a note to vaccum later after Hide left a pile of crumbs on the floor. Following his usual routine, Kaneki picked up a book and sat on the couch next to Hide. After a few minutes, Hide had finished eating and was very bored.

"Kanekiiiiii I'm borrreeeedddd!" He groaned. Kaneki stayed impassive, reading his book.

"Shh. This is the best part." When he wasn't paid any attention to, Hide developed a plan to try to catch Kaneki off guard.

"I heard Sen Takatsuki is signing books downtown." This made Kaneki flinch slightly but it wasn't enough to get a good reaction out of him. Hide tried again, this time with a different approach. He leaned in and whispered in Kaneki's ear and spoke in English.

"_Kaneki~ When are we going to play~_?" Kaneki shivered at the hot breath in his ear and blushed slightly. He didn't understand English as well as Hide but he knew just by the tone that it was probably nothing decent sounding. Hide pouted when even that didn't do it. 'well, time to go to extremes..' he thought with a grin.

"Ken-kun. I love you. Go out with me" He said. This time, Kaneki jumped and spun around to whack Hide's head with the book he was reading, spluttering incoherent words with his face painted cherry red. Hide was cracking up in a seemingly nonstop laughing spree while Kaneki sat there, thoroughly embarrassed. After a few minutes, Hida had calmed down and was now apologizing to Kaneki.

"Sorry man! It was just too funny!" He said, still giggling. Kaneki pouted.

"Well, don't do it again, but I forgive you Hide. As long as it was just a joke.." He said, looking at the floor. He felt so stupid. For a second he was happy to hear those words come out of Hide's mouth, but then he remembered the nature of Hide, and how it was all a prank.

Hide noticed how Kaneki mumbles something to himself and went back to reading his book forlornly.

"H-hey! Kaneki! You know, you are my best friend…" Kaneki glanced up from his book.

"Eh? O-okay.. well, thanks..?" Kaneki said cautiously, not knowing where this was going. Hide continued.

"But lately.. I feel like you've become.. more, to me.." He went on, his expression showing clear turmoil, as if he were expecting a vicious rejection.

"I mean.. I just wanted to say this without being weird, but.. I feel like I'm on cloud 9 around you.. Like I could burst any minute. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I might've fallen in love with you.. somewhere along the way…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Kaneki was shocked. He understood what Hide meant. The fluttering feeling in his chest whenever Hide put his arm around his, and how he brightens up his day. But darker thoughts were plaguing the quiet boy.

'But I'm a ghoul! What if I were to hurt him? I could never forgive myself..' After a while of silent debate with himself, Kaneki spoke up.

"Uh, Hide.. I, uh.. Well.. I think I might see what you mean, but I just don't think that it would work out.. Between us.." Hide looked utterly crestfallen.

"I get it. But why? What problem is there?"

'Oh man.. How am I going to get out of this one without giving it away.'

"I.. I just.. It wouldn't be safe for you..-" But he stopped right there! What an idiot! He might as well just blurt out that he was a ghoul!

"I mean-!" He tried to fix it, but Hide cut him off with a whisper.

"Is it because you're a ghoul..?"

What.

"Uh! I d-don't know what you're talking about, Hide..!" Kaneki tried to counter. Hide sighed

"You're really bad at hiding it, Kaneki. It's okay, I won't tell anyone." He assured with a thumbs up. Kaneki figured it was pointless to try to deny it.

"W-well, You're right.. I'm kind of.. A ghoul." He said slowly. "And I would understand if you didn't want to associate with me anymore.." Of course he didn't mean that. He would be crushed if Hide rejected him. The blond just gave him a reassuring nudge with his elbow. He grinned brightly.

"Dude, why would I ever not wanna be around you? You're my best pal!" He said. Kaneki could feel that warmth spread in his chest again, and asked, still unsure if this was a dream

"Really? You don't mind at all?" Was spoken shyly. Hide laughed.

"Kaneki, I've known for a while now. It doesn't really change much, so why make a big deal out of it? It doesn't change who you actually are, right?" He said while smiling.

Kaneki found himself struck by Hide's words. He hadn't realized it until now but it felt like he'd been waiting to hear those words for eternity. Words of encouragement and confidence and acceptance. And hearing them from Hide made it 100 times more believable. Before Kaneki knew it, his eyes were starting to water. Hide just laughed nervously and patted his back reassuringly, saying nonsensical calming words to soothe him.

When Kaneki wiped his eyes, he smiled at his friend.

"Sorry about that. I just hadn't realized how much I've wanted to hear that." He said, a red color creeping onto his face. Hide pulled Kaneki a spot closer and smiled.

"Well I'd say it a million times more if it would make you that happy again!" Kaneki smiled, and found Hide's side to be extremely comfortable. Hide didn't seem to mind that Kaneki was snuggling into his side, so they both sat there for a while in comfortable silence, until Hide spoke up again.

"Soooo, Kaneki, how about that date sometime?" Kaneki's head shot up, completely red.

"What? Uh.. Sure.. Just as long as we don't go anywhere too crowded." And he set his head back down. Hide tried to celebrate as much as he could without disturbing the napping ghoul that had now moved to his lap, but ended up jostling him a bit in the midst of his fist-pump. Kaneki swatted Hide's arm weakly.

"Stop that, or I'll eat you." Hide had to hold in a laugh that was hurting his stomach.

"Oh, yeah. Cause you're _so_ intimidating. The intensity of a beast, this one."

"And don't you forget it" was mumbled into fabric.

The last thing Kaneki felt before falling asleep was a quick kiss pressed to the top of his head.

**And there ya have it! I wrote this in about 5 minutes XD so I get it if it not exactly top notch stuff.**

**Oh, and for the people who follow me for my other story (if there are any) I'm super sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had the time! I will try my best to write as much as i can when the chance arises and hopefully finish before January.**

**reviews are very appreciated!**

**okkie bye~**


End file.
